Curse of the Hana Scroll!
by Usagi-mun
Summary: The legend of the Hana scroll is known by few and Sasuke intends to find out. What? Sasuke's turned into a girl? R & R please! soon to come! special add chapter!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Somewhere in Konoha forest  
"Yes, I found it!...huh?" WOOSH!!!!!!!!!

But before all that  
Uchiha Sasuke was walking home from the usual day of training. He was tired of all the stupid missions and really desired a challenge. He got what he wanted. Two men, playing some typical board game (let's just say it's Candyland for lack of creativity), were talking about an ancient scroll. "Yes, they say it's in that cave in the forest, right?" "Yeah, but no one really goes after it. Guess they're not brave enough or something." "If it were me, I'd go and find scrolls like that to get stronger!...If I weren't so old though, heheheh." "I believe they called it the Hana scroll, didn't they? My, I wonder what techniques are written on it..." Sasuke, over hearing the old guys elaborate conversation, decided to go after this legendary scroll.

The next day!  
"Huh? Where's Sasuke? he's never late." Said Sakura.  
They had been waiting on Kakashi...surprises, ne?.......And of course, Sasuke would be the first or second perspn to get to the meeting place, but today he was late. "He probably had to do something on his way here or got chased by some fan girl." Naruto said with his arms rested behind his head. "Yeah..." 'Sure hope he's okay...'

So..............................Kakashi finally showed up and still no sign of Sasuke yet, they left for their daily training.

Later that day  
"Ugh......I'm beat............." Naruto growned, "And what happened to Sasuke? He never showed up." "He'll be here tomorrow, i'm sure." said Kakashi. "Iwonder if he's sick." "Probably..." (Now Kakashi's evil mind goes to work)"Hey Sakura" "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" "maybe you should go check on him, y'know, to see if he's alright?" With this Sakura nodded and ran. Perfect opurtunity for her to get some alone time. Kakashi chuckled to himself and he and Naruto left for home.

Very next Day ins the mornin'  
"Hey Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto greeted. "oh...Hi Naruto..." "Huh? what's wrong?" "Iwent to Sasuke's house yesterday, but he wasn't there." inner Naruto, "IT'S ALWAYS SAUKE!!!" "Oh...Well, He'll probably be here today." And sure enough, there he was, coming up the road. "Sasuke!" Sakura called. "..." Sasuke was staring at the ground, kinda hunched over. "Hey ya bastard! Where were ya?" sasuke glared at Naruto. "Geez......Looks that kill...." So, they waited on Kakashi in silence. Finally, after four hours, Kakashi arrived. "Hi guys." "YOU'RE LATE AS HELL! AGAIN!" "Sorry?...Huh?...Oh Sasuke you're here." "..." "Hn?" kakashi approched the stubborn one. "There's something different about you....." "W-What?!" Silence...That was NOT Sasuke's voice...it sounded...girly.  
"I knew it! You're a girl! That's what was different." "...WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. "Then where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked "You'rwe looking at him-er..her." Kakashi replied. Sakura's face grew dark and Naruto just stood there stunned. "So...What's with the sex change all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke sighed and explained the story of the Hana scroll and how he went after it. "I see...I've heard of this scroll, but I guess you didn't hear of its side effects." "The...side effects?" "Yes, the Ancient Hana scroll was designed to change you into a ...well...a female. For the technique on the scroll is a female's attack." "Huh..........I wish someone had said that sooner." "Well, you learned your lesson and that's all that matters. Let's not have training today you guys, seeing as how Sauke's in the position...She's in. We'll continue tomorrow." And with that, he left.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 23

Thank you for the review!

I do not own Naruto for I am not clever enough to come up with a cool anime series like Naruto. It belongs to the main man, Masashi Kishimoto!

I also apologize for two chapters in one, but it saves room and gives me more than a paragraph or two. It looks longer in a forum though……..

-

Chapter TWO!

So, with Sasuke being a girl and all, it wasn't easy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're a girl! That's rich" this was the most anyone had heard out of Shikamaru in...well, forever. "Shut up..." Sasuke was tired of this. The name calling had been going on all day. First Kiba (especially him), Rock Lee, Neji mocked him and his weakness, and some of the older males made fun of him as well. "What a pretty SON of the Uchiha clan! HAHAHAHA" echoed everywhere.

Sasuke sighed. Not really used to being made fun of. Suddenly he saw Naruto walking up towards him. "Hey! Sauke" Naruto greeted in his cheery manner. "Leave me alone..." Sasuke didn't need anymore trouble. "Listen...Sasuke." "" "I know you've been having a tough day and...I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault." "Yeah, but I know what it's like to be picked on. Abused...It's no picnic." "Don't think I don't know that" "Sasuke" "What d'ya want" Naruto grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke had never been hugged before. "It'll be okay. Just stay your bastard self and don't worry about a thing. I'll be here to help you. I may hate your guts at times, but you're still gonna be around no matter what. So whad'ya say" Naruto let go and gave Sasuke a grin with his eyes open. Sasuke was a little flushed, but knew Naruto was right" Sure."

So, Sasuke started to feel better. Then the fan club! Yes, now since Sasuke was a girl, the fan club wanted to be his-err-her friend. "Sau-kun! Go to my Slumber party" most of them screeched and, sure enough, he was-er-SHE was taken to Ino's slumber party. Sakura wasn't going to deal with Sasuke. Her true love had become the same gender as her, so there was no point in being cheery.

The slumber party scared Sasuke. Girly stuff. Sasuke repeatedly tried to escape, but the girls kept HER in the room. The did make-up, talked about boys, and further more wierdness. Finally it was time to sleep. Sasuke managed to escape.  
(through the window) She ran away from Ino's house as fast as she could. It started to rain. She tripped. "Oww..." "Are you okay" "" It was Sakura holding an umbrella. "Sasuke? What are you doing out here and not at Ino's party" "Do you think I'd actually like a girly party" "well, no. I'm sorry. Here." Sakura held out her hand and helped Sasuke up. "thank you." "No problem. Do you want me to take you home" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes got all pretty"sure."

And they walked back to Sasuke's house, talking about how the party went and they laughed about all of the dumb remarks the girls made. Even Ino said some good gossip.

"Thanks again Sakura." "Heheh! You're welcome. See ya later" "G-Good bye"  
And with that, the parted.

TBC

-

Chapter THREEE!

So, our little princess had come to terms with the change. Sasuke was stuck as a girl and the only way out was to wait it out.

Most of the none labeled speaking in this paragraph below is done in unison of Naruto and Sakura and the other speaking is Kakashi

So, (I say so to much ;)) today was time for training! This day was a regular sunny, wait on Kakashi for 4 hours, kinda day. "Mornin'" "YOU'RE LATE!AGAIN" "Lost track of time" "LAME EXCUSE" Kakashi sighed and explained to them what they had to do that day. "We have to WHAT" "That's right. Save a cat from a tree." "Groan Great."

TrAvElInG! Team 7 was on their merry way to save the Cat in need of assistance...WHEN"Why is the cat stuck? Can't cats climb down themselves if they got themselves up there in the first place" Said Sasuke in order to break the silence. "Not if they're house cats. They climb up, but they're to scared to climb back down." "oh, okay...Scaredy cats." this made Sakura giggle. "So who does the cat belong to" Naruto asked. "some old lady I guess. Or maybe a little girl. They didn't specify...Here we are" with what Kakashi had said, lo and behold, a fuzzy white cat, meowing, and shaking, in a tree. "Okay! So who's going up first" "I will" So Naruto ran up the tree (that chakra skill in issue 2 or 3) in attempts to free the cat. He made it to a branch close by to the cat. "Hey there kitty! Come' ere! Come' ere kitty kitty. It's okay.." "RAOW" SCRATCH! Naruto falls out of the tree, swirly eyed and face scratched up to no end. "Umm... Let me try, okay Naruto" Sakura did the same Chakra control (she walked not ran up) and the same type of calling Naruto did. "Here kitty kitty. It's okay I got you." "MEOW" SWIPE! Sakura fell out the same way, swirly eyed and red claw marks all over. Kakashi looked over to Sasuke"Your turn" "sigh Right." So Sasuke climbed the tree regardless of the non present low branches, looked at the cat, sighed, picked up the cat, climbed to the lowest branch, told Naruto to grab the cat, and sat on the branch. "Very good Sasuke! It seems that he-er-she learned the lesson of today." "Huh" Naruto and Sakura didn't understand. "sigh Let me explain it. Sometimes things can't always be talked over so you have to take action. You see now" They both glared at Kakashi. Sasuke dropped down from the branch he (GAH!) SHE sat on, but twisted her ankle in the process. "Shit...ow..." "Are you alright" Kakashi asked. "Yeah I-OW" Standing up was not a good idea at the moment. "Hmm..Seems like you sprained your ankle, I guess. I'll take you home. Naruto, please take the cat to this address. Sakura, go with him in case the cat tries to run away again. When you're done with that you can go home. Okay, let's bandage this leg of yours." S N "Right" and they dashed off.

"Um..Thank you." "No problem." So Kakashi bandaged Sasuke's broken ankle. "Okay well that's all done. Now let's get you home." Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style, which made Sasuke blush. 'Kakashi-sensei was really nice to me...' (Kakashi you handsome devil you) "who me"

So the next day was just the same, only it took a little longer to get to the meeting place because Sasuke was limping (Kadi-sama). Wellz anyway, it was nice...


	3. Chapter 4 supposed to be 3 but you know

Thanks again party peoples! It makes me feel all spechal to know that people are my slaves to read this fanfic of glory dom.

Oh yeah...and I in no ways own Naruto and the wonderful world that is ficated by the fathomless mind of Masashi Kishimoto. (Maybe not fathomless, but I _think_ he'd be flattered)

They were at the bridge waiting  
"So...How's your ankle" Naruto asked.  
"It's okay. Ive been limping a little, though."  
birds fly by, a beautiful sunny day.  
3 hours later  
"Ugh...So bored..."  
"Hi guys"  
"YOUR LATE"  
"Sorry! I was enjoying the day."  
Shock glare  
"Since it's so nice out, why not cancel training for today"  
Death was evident in their glares at their sensei  
"Oh boy..."

+0+ TOWN!  
So the three walked through the town, Sakura and Sasuke kept getting hit on.  
"Ugh...This is annoying. But at least I don't have to worry about fan girls." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah tell me about it" said Naruto.  
"Naruto, you don't have fan girls." exclaimed Sakura.  
a pink haired girl walks by and sees them. "KYA! It's Naruto! Get 'im" Crazed fan girls charge at Naruto  
"Gyah" Naruto runs in terror.  
Sasuke snickered  
Sakura glared at Sasuke "Don't you say a word."  
"sigh" Sasuke put his hands behind his head.  
"GAH! Sasuke, come with me." She grabbed Sasuke by the arm and ran  
Naruto being chased is seen in the background

Apparently, Sakura had noticed that Sasuke didn't grab the fact that being a girl ment wearing a bra. (Stupid stupid him...Don't you love sarcasm?) Anyway, Sakura hooked -um Her up with the appropriates.  
"I don't know why I have to wear these."  
"Well I got you what they call 'Army girl undies'"  
"You mean a tank top and briefs"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Whatever."  
Scumbag enters  
"Hey ya, ladies! how 'bout you two and my friends and me go have some fun? Whaddya say"  
"If you want to keep your head I suggest you leave us alone, fuck face." Said Sasuke, evil mode.  
"WHA? You asked for it missy" The scum bag aimed a punch at them and Sakura grabbed his bulk of an arm and flipped him. He was KOed.  
"Ah man! those chicks are crazy" scum bag and company run for their lives

"Well...That was fun." said Sasuke.  
"heheh...You called him a F face." said Sakura.  
"Now what"  
"Ugh..." Naruto tired as Hell running away from fangirls.  
"Naruto" SS say.  
They pick him up and decide to go to the Ichiraki for Ramen.

Naruto slurps his up and the other two eat normally.  
"so, how'd you escape" asked Sasu.  
"Dove into a bush and fell down the side of a hill."  
"Man, that happened to me before...Not fun."  
"Y'know Sasuke, you've been a whole lot cooler since being a girl."  
DEATH  
"No seriously! You used to never talk or hang out with us like this before. like you hated our guts or something. Which...you probably did, but Your cool now! You should stay that way."  
Sasu: big eyes"Naruto..."  
Inner Sakura"You mean he's not a dope 24/7"

So they enjoyed their evening as friends, but little did they know what the other senseis were planning.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 5 the finale

Welcomes! this is the final chapter! To your disapointment (sorry for the requests not fulfilled.) there will be no yaoi, but there is a surprise ending! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's mad skills at rocking.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" replied the trio.  
The had just recieved the devious plot. The senseis had devised that their students must attend the annual Konohagakure Ball.(Hope I spelled that right...)  
"Why do we have to go?" Naruto asked.  
"Why not? It's good for social interaction between young people...At least that's what Gai said." Kakashi replied.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is gonna be so COOL!" Sakura exclaimed.  
Sasuke remained silent.  
-  
GETTING READY!

Ino remaged threw her closet for something perfect. "Sasuke may be a girl now, but that doesn't mean he won't change back!"  
But in actuallity (If we recall from the manga) that Ino does not truly like Sasuke, she's just trying to out do Sakura.   
Ino got a gleam in her eye. An evil gleam that gleamed evilly with an evil gleam of gleamosity.

Sakura was extremely excited. She ran about her room getting things ready. Sasuke sat on her bed.  
FLASHBACK!  
"So Sasuke, are you going?"  
"No, probably not."  
"WHY! You have to go! It'll be a lot of fun."  
"sigh Fine. But...I don't know what I should wear..What if I changed back?"  
"Hmm...Wear a suit any way...Or better yet! Go to my house and I can help you."  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
Sasuke wore a tuxedo. A she-rebel type outfit Sakura had in the back of her closet. Then Sakura emerged from the changing screen in her room. She wore a lavender Chinese style dress with light blue and silver sakura design. Sasuke blushed. She had her hair in two buns (like Ten Ten, only with strands sticking out). "I'm ready! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and the headed off.

"Must find killer outfit to impress Naruto." Hinata ran around frantically. (These girls do a lot of running..) She found an old dress in her closet. It was her mother's when she was young. It was wine red with black cranes, a ballet neck with out sleeves, it poofed out and went to the knees. (Cool.) She blushed as she looked in the mirror. Not her usual attire of a giant hoody and black capris. "Anou..." She started, but then she stood up straight and said to herself, "For my future as Mrs. Uzumaki!" blushing severely in the process.

-  
°BALL TIME!°

Everyone in Konoha was there (all except those that weren't...don't you love an oxymoron?). All the boys were decked out in tuxes insert fan girl screaming here and the girls in dresses or shirts and skirts. Everyone hung out with their friends or their groups. The older people hung out with each other.  
"My! what a fine display of youth at its best!" Maito Gai said.  
"Eyep." said Kakashi, busy reading his Icha Icha Paradise (or for those of us who are rabid, Make Out Paradise).  
Our favorite trio, Sasu, Saku, and Naru, were just arriving. Sasuke and Sakura waited by the table when Naruto approached. "Hey guys!" Said Naruto. Sas and Sak blushed. Naruto was wearing a Navy blue tux with an orange undershirt and a matching Navy blue tie. "H-hi.." they both said. INO! Ino was grumbling and watching the trio talk with one another.   
"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, while Choji munched on chips.  
"Heh! Whad'you know?" Ino said.  
"I'd rather not be here. Besides, what's the point of a dance if you're not going to dance?"  
This gave Ino an idea to get Sasuke jealous and to finally defeat Sakura.  
"I'll dance with you." she declared.  
This indeed grabbed Shika's attention. So they started dancing to the music. And it was a classical song.

"Ha...What an evening." said Kiba. Akamaru was wearing a bow-tie.  
"..." said Shino.  
"Anou..." Hinata was a little embarassed, but when you look hot and you know you do, you can't help but be a little self conscious.  
"Yeah, Hinata?" asked Kiba.  
"I-I'm going to talk to N-Sakura." (Nice save!)  
"Go ahead Hinata." said Shino.  
She walked away and in unison, both Shino and Kiba said, "Damn she's fine." They both looked at each other.

"Hey Sasuke! Dance with me!" said Sakura.  
"Are you nuts?" he-gah-she replied.  
"It'll be fun! C'mon!"  
"Fine.."  
"Yay!"  
"But I'm warning you."glare, then smile"Step on my feet, you die."  
She glared at Sasuke "Oh I'm a klutz, am I?"  
"I was just joking!" -doesn't want to die as a girl and before he can kill Itachi.  
So the two go out on the dance floor.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro happened to be there as well.  
"Why are we here again?" asked Temari.  
Kankuro pulled out a flask from the inside of his jacket.  
"Oh yeah." she said.  
"I like this music." Gaara said.  
"It's a bunch of old music. It's kinda boring in my opinion." Kankuro said. "Now it's time to spike the punch!"

Naruto stood by the refreshment table (Choji raiding it) with Iruka.  
"Bleah, I'm bored."  
"Well, why don't you go and dance?"  
"Look." Naruto pointed to the people dancing."It's all couple stuff."  
"So..why don't you find a girl to dance with?"  
"WHAT!"  
"H-Hello Naruto.." said Hinata as she approached him.  
"Hi Hinata!"  
"Would y-you l-like to dance?" she said, blushing severely.  
"Sure!"  
"YES!" She got weird looks,"ANO...Ah-"  
"Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and they went off dancing.  
Iruka smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, let's do this." Kankuro said.  
Temari made sure to distract those at the table. Only one person was paying any real attention. Choji. She watched him as he ate anything and everything her wanted. In a polite voice she talked to Choji, "Why hello there."  
"Mm?" he had his mouth full.  
"Would someone such as yourself care to dance? I know someone such as yourself must be as bored as I am."  
He gulped his food down, "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do."  
So they walked away, giving Kankuro the liberty of spiking the punch...with sake. Gaara stood by not paying attention to Kankuro, when a girl came up to him.  
"Hi!" she said.  
"..." "Hello."  
"would you like to dance with me?"  
"I'm not good at dancing."  
"Heh, neither am I. But we can still kind of dance, right?"  
"..." "Alright."

"You know.." Kakashi began.  
"GYUH!" Kankuro got busted.  
"I think some kids are under aged, but I think the adults wouldn't mind taking that."  
"Eh..heheheh...Sure!"  
"Plus you gotta do some public service for a week."  
"Man! No way!"

So they're all dancing and romancing, when suddenly!  
Things are dark and quiet. Everyone is on guard.  
"Hi! Did we miss anything?"  
Everyone had a REALLY shocked look on their face.  
Itachi! Kisame! OROCHIMARU!  
"OOHH! They have motserella sticks!" said Kisame.  
"Anko darling!" Orochimaru said.  
they threw off their Akatsuki cloaks to reveal tuxedos. insert fan girl screaming here.  
Shock and awe

The festivities continued with an eerie sense. All shocked at the randomness that befell them. Naruto and Hinata went outside and Hinata manged to get her first kiss.(YAY!) Kiba had no one to dance with but Akamaru.(YAY!) Temari now has a crush on Choji.(YAY!) Ino manged to get her first kiss to. Shikamaru confessed to her, some distance away from Naruto and Hinata.(YAY!) Gaara got his first kiss on the cheek! And didn't kill the chick!(YAY!) Orochimaru tried to make out with Anko.(...Yay?) BUT! There was commotion in motion!

"L-Little brother!" Itachi asked.  
"..." DEATH  
"Y-you're...YOU'RE A GIRL!"  
"You're a genious."  
"B-but...how? why? ...Did you get a sex change! Oh Sasuke! That murder of our parents affected you in the wrong way entirely! tears Where'd did I go wrong in my megalomaniac ways?"  
Finally, after all the time of this fanfic, Sasuke decided to use...HANA NO JUTSU! Yes, the very Jutsu he learned from the very scroll that cursed him.  
"HANA NO JUTSU!"  
nosebleed Itachi was KO-ed.  
Just like Naruto's ninja centerfold technique, the Hana no jutsu technique made one tall, thin, but muscular, long haired, and all around GODDESS.  
Kisame ran to Itachi's side.  
"Itachi-sama!"  
Suddenly in a puff of smoke Sasuke detransformed and into...Himself again! (YAY!) Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke. He looked at her and kissed her.  
Every man who didn't have a girl with him, was KO-ed by sasuke's newly learned technique.

±THE END!±  
-

I apologize for the weird ending! I got lazy.


End file.
